What Happens In Vegas, Doesn't Stay In Vegas
by Hemet Gurl
Summary: She thought she was going to Vegas to have fun with her friends; he thought he was going to Vegas to have meaningless sex with girls and get drunk, but it was MUCH more than that.


**Chapter 1: What Happens in Vegas**

Haley James woke up from her deep slumber to what felt like a rock bouncing on top of her head. She knew she had had a lot to drink the night before, and that was about all. Well, except for the fact that she realized she was still in Vegas, as she had been for the past few days thanks to Brooke Davis. She was enjoying herself, but at the same time she was excited to return to her own home where she felt safe and comfortable, and knew nothing would go wrong. As she pulled herself out of bed, she realized she wasn't alone. On the other side of the bed was a tall, muscular, raven-haired man. Haley knew who he was, she just couldn't place a name on him. It would have been a lot easier if he were awake, that way she could instantly place a name on his body.

A list of names ran through her head; Mark, Adam, James, Ethan.. _Ethan! _That sounded familiar... but she still wasn't sure if she had found the right name.

She continued staring at him for minutes and minutes, it was bothering her that she couldn't remember who she had slept with. She was wrapped in the white sheet, with nothing underneath. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, she picked up the first shirt she saw on the floor and pulled it overtop of her head. As she was dressing herself, she noticed the shiny diamond ring sitting on her "marriage" finger.

"I-I couldn't be," she whispered. She shook her head in denial; she had _not _married some random stranger in Vegas!

"Fuck."

**Three Days Before: **

Haley James sat in the corner for once, watching as her girlfriends danced to the current "in" songs and had the times of their lives. She wanted to be with them, she really did, but whenever she tried to bring herself up, she just fell down again. Nothing could boost her mood, not even alcohol, not even if Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson walked into the room. The minutes went by like cars zooming down the highway, fast. Too fast, freakishly fast. She began to feel worried, worried that if time continued to go that fast, than maybe the next day she'd be elderly, with no children, not even an ex-husband.

Although she'd been in lots of relationships, she'd never quite experienced one with "the one". Sure, at first she was convinced they _were _the one, until they cheated on her. Even though that hadn't been the case for all of her relationships, it had been for most.

Most of her friends were in serious relationships, if not married. Some even had toddlers running around their houses and apartments. She had to admit, she envied them. She'd always dreamt of having an amazing husband and two beautiful children, one that looked like her husband and one that looked like her, a boy and a girl. But she knew she was a long way from those dreams; all she could do was keep dreaming.

Haley James was beautiful, in fact millions of females around the world envied her for her intense and utter beauty. The only thing was that like most girls, she couldn't see her beauty. She knew that she was a good person (a little bitchy when she wanted to be, but at heart a good person), but apparently that wasn't enough for men. She was rich and famous, not that that should matter, so most guys knew who she was when she was sitting and clubs restaurants. The men she'd dated had mainly been public figures; such as actors, football stars, and even one singer, but they'd all broken her heart. Sadly, the most luck she'd had in love was when she was in high school and dated her best friend, which was extremely awkard. Everyone had been saying for years what a great couple they'd make, so they eventually tried it out. Long story short, they were better off as friends, _way_ better.

Watching as some random guy swiftly started to dance with her best friend, Haley sighed to herself. "Maybe I should go out and try to have some fun," she thought to herself as her numerous thoughts pondered around her brain. She finally decided yes; and if she had decided no, then Rachel Gatina would have decided yes for her anyway, because she couldn'st stand to watch her best friend sit around and sulk all night.

As Haley walked towards the dance floor, she suddenly gained confidence. Usually when she made the effort to actually have a good time, she did, and she definitely didn't regret it... well she did when she woke up the next morning.

Rachel watched her friend move towards her, thankful that she'd regained her confidence and stopped sulking. Rachel hated it when Haley decided "Oh hey, lets go clubbing!" and she didn't have any fun at all. Their other two friends who had joined them, Brooke Davis and Bevin Mirskey, were at the bar getting their third round of drinks. Rachel quickly texted Brooke, making sure she brought something for Haley to have too. She would not let her leave the club without having at least a sip of alcohol running through her body.

Rachel pushed the random boy off of her, and started a conversation with Haley. "So Hales, you're finally... alive."

Haley smiled and nodded, tapping her foot on the floor to go with the beat. It happened to be one of her own songs, so of course she was familiar with it and was able to keep along. She was a successful recording artist, and partial actress, and loved every moment of it. Those two professions had been her dreams and goals since she was five years old, and she was so extremely proud of herself for pursuing them. "Yeah, I realized I can't keep wasting my life away like this. It's quite ridiculous."

"It is," Rachel agreed, "but Hales, you _will_ find Mr. Right someday, just not right now. Remember that it took my aunt until she was thirty to find the right guy, and now look at them; married with three children, perfect, and happy."

"You know Rachel, for a slut you really can be a truly kind person." Haley winked as Rachel smirked and slapped her ass.

"Hey now, I _am _a kind person and you know it."

"Rach-ho, a nice person? HA!" Brooke Davis giggled as she walked up to the two girls with drinks in her hand, Bevin Mirskey behind her with more. They had all been insperable since fourth grade, therefore they knew each others true colours. Rachel was known for her slutty ways (hooking up with a new guy every night,) and sometimes a bitch, but when you got to know her she was kind and genuine, most of the time. The one thing you never want to do is piss Rachel Virginia Gatina off, or else you're screwed. "Here are your drinks, ladies. Bevin had the shots. Unless she drank them all already, which I wouldn't doubt."

"Hey!" Bevin chirped in. "I only drank mine... and one other persons."

Haley laughed and took a shot before they were all gone, chugging it down her throat. She cringed, and shook herself for a moment. Bevin, Brooke, and Rachel laughed at her; she had never been much of a "shots" person, but she always had one to start off the party. "Did you by any chance score me a mojito...?"

"You know it babe," Brooke handed her petite friend her favourite drink, and watched as she devoured it. "Whoa, Hales, slow down!"

Haley felt her face turn red, she placed her drink down and watched as her friends examined her. "Who wants to dance?"

They began to dance, feeling all the energy rushing through their bodies. Haley felt like she should be jumping on a trampoline at that moment, although she really had no idea why. She wasn't _that _intoxicated.

After awhile, the young women finally sat down and decided to talk and sip their drinks. Bevin went once more to the bar to grab another round of shots. When she returned, Brooke proposed an interesting idea to the girls, too exciting to refuse. "Ladies, I think that us and our hot bodies should take a trip to Las Vegas Nevada this weekend."

"I'm in!" Bevin screamed first, causing the whole club to stare at her. She shook it off; Bevin Mirskey barely was embarrassed, Haley envied her for being so carefree and outgoing.

"Me too," Rachel agreed as she clashed her glass with Brooke and Bevin's. They still awaited Haley's response. Haley was honestly unsure; she wanted to go, but at the same time her stupid instincts were shouting "Bad idea, bad idea!".

"Ah to hell with it," Haley thought to herself. "I'm in!"

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! I went to Vegas the other weekend and it made me think of this story idea... I'm not sure if stories like this have been done before, and if they have, I'm sorry!  
Please review and let me know what you think... this story is pretty much based off of the movie "What Happens in Vegas" (I think that's the title.. the movie with Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz?) except for the character personalities are different... anyway, R&R! **


End file.
